Google
by d4ni3ll3
Summary: When Edward left Bella never got to say goob-bye to Alice so she takes matters into her own hands,and google's Carlisle Then she goes to find them Emmett has a plan to try and get Edward back but does it work, or does Edward stay away forever? RandR
1. Chapter 1 Google Results

I don't own anything Need help! on my other story Love? i need a song for Edward and Bella to dance to for the first time! it has to be a song Edwrad would Request for Bella, you don't need to read Love? to sugest a song. PLease please please with cherries on top!

injoy the chapter, sorry if it doesn't make sense my Beta is on a 'Vacation' (well more like grounded)

* * *

Google

Chapter 1: Results

I closed my eyes when I hit the search button, I used Google for everything. It was my favorite search engine; if it showed me the results that I wanted I would be forever grateful.

Then I took in a deep breath, I just had to see them I missed them to much, Even tough "he" didn't love me I wanted to see Alice, and Emmett they were my best friends. Rosalie and jasper I wasn't as close to but I still missed them just as much. Then I could never forget Esme and Carlisle, they were so caring.

I open my eyes a peek, to see the results that I was waiting for. And lucky me what I was looking for was the first one on the list.

Portland Oregon, Southwest Hospital newest edition, Carlisle Cullen. One of our best doctors, only complaints is being out frequently for family camping trips. Works Mon. - Fri. 10 am to 9 pm, Saturdays 9pm to 12 am, off on most Sundays.

I smiled, it's been a really long time since I have smiled, and they were so close this whole time. All I had to go was type 2 words into my computer to find them. Carlisle Cullen. I printed out a map to the hospital, and quickly packed a bag, grabbed my keys and went down stairs. Charlie was a t work so I left him a note.

Charlie,

I'm sorry for leaving like this I'll be back son I promise! But I need a little Vacation, to have a little fun. So I'm going to Portland for a little while. I don't have any school for a week so I'm not missing anything important. I'll call you later.

Love, Bella

Then I grabbed my wallet, and went out to my truck. The drive there was easy, I only had to turn once which is into the parking lot! I turned on the radio when I was about half why there the song When your gone came on. This song was basically me. It made the whole in my chest feel worse but I couldn't bring my self to turn it off so I let it play.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side **

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I **count the steps that you take **

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK**  
****I miss you**

When it was over I wiped my tears away.

……Gooooooooooooogle…….

"Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Umm…" I thought for a moment "Could you please tell Carlisle Cullen that Bella Swan is here and would like to talk to him." She nodded and called a nurse over, then told her to get Carlisle. I took a seat in the waiting room thinking about what I should say to him when he came out.

"Bella" I stood when I heard my name. Carlisle was standing in front of me then before I could say anything a fast white blob was through the front doors, to me hugging me way to tight, squealing

* * *

Hope you like it Review, and don't forget sugest a song please 


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

I don't own anything!

Okay there were a couple of people who asked why Carlisle was squealing! I'm sorry but this made me laugh so hard. You really have to pay attention, just reread that paragraph slowly lol!

Last time (I'll underline the important parts that some people missed and I'm sorry i meant no harm by that, please forgive me):

"Bella" I stood when I heard my name. Carlisle was standing in front of me then before I could say anything a fast white blob was through the front doors, to me hugging me way to tight, squealing 

Does it make sense now? I hope so. If not you'll understand this chapter (hopefully)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth

"Bella OMGimissedyousomuchedwardsgoingtobesomadthatwereinterferingbutyoucameherewowyoumissedmethatmuch,wereareyougoingtostay,youcanstaywithusifyouwantbutjustsoyouknowedwardsnottherwehavn'tseenhiminacoupleofmonths,OH We HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice was talking so fast the only thing I got out of it was "Edwards going to be happy…missed you… Edwards not…here…WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!"

"Alice take Bella back to our house I'm needed in the emergency room, I'll be back in about 2 hours, and it's good to see you Bella." Carlisle said

"K come on Bella, I can tell you everything in the car."

"Alright" I followed Alice outside, the first thing I saw was Rosalie's red convertible that she never let anyone touch. Ever! "She let you drive it?" I asked amazed.

"No, I just took it" She mumbled, I laughed. I've missed Alice so much. The whole in my chest has never felt this 'almost' healed ever since 'he' left.

"I've missed you so much Alice." I hugged her I tight as I could, she was my best friend.

"I missed you to." If she could cry I think she would be. "I wish I could have said good-bye to you Bella, you're my best friend, and Barbie Doll." I laughed again, I always hated being Alice's Barbie **(I don't use the term Guinea Pig because I have a guinea pig and I'm against using animals to test make-up. And animal abuse) **"and well I didn't say goodbye to you because Edward didn't let me" I stiffened at the sound of his name, and of course Alice noticed. "Do you want to know why he really left?" she asked a question I already knew the answer to.

"I know my 'he' left." I whispered getting in the car.

"No you don't Isabella, and you're going to listen to me." She growled, using my whole name. I just nodded. "Okay" she relaxed a little bit. "First thing you should know is that we haven't seen Edward much since we left. He's been depressed walking around the forest, I have no clue what he's been doing, but he misses you so much Bella, and our whole family hasn't been the same since we left, Emmett doesn't joke around anymore, jasper doesn't do much with all the pain he's feeling, Esme is depressed that Edward is depressed, even Rosalie miss's thing's how they were with you around.

"Really" I said my eyes filled with tears "But I still don't get why he left."

"He was stupid and he wanted you to have a normal human life." That sounded like Edward, but I still wasn't sure.

"Is that really true Alice?" I asked

"Yes Bella it is." I don't think Alice would lie to me about something like that.

"I miss him so much" I the tears were running down my face like a waterfall now.

"I know Bella" Alice said patting my back, and then she got that blank look on her face.

"Ahh I got a plan" Alice Squealed "Well technically Emmett does but well you'll find out." Alice sped the car a little fast (if that was possible). She seemed really excited about Emmett's plan.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I have the next 3 chapters on paper I just have to rewrite them on the computer. So I if I get a lot of review –hint- I'll update sooner

If you're reading one of my other story's (Love? or Isabella) I have them written on paper to I just have to writ them on the computer. But I just got my report card and well I got one bad grade (C ) and well now I have a curfew for when I have to turn my computer of so I'm not going to be able to update so much, oh and someone said something about how the have the words in the middle of the page like that well thats just how i write, i like it like that.

Thanks

Review!

-D4ni3ll3-


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing the Cullen's AGAIN

Chapter 3: Seeing the Cullen's again 

* * *

Emmett's POV 

Rose and I were sitting in the living room, watching T.V. There was some stupid show about fashion. Rose was watching it intensely; I could tell she was taking mental notes of what she was going to need to by next time she went to the mall.

I heard a car pull in our extra long drive way. I could tell it was Rosalie's car just by the sound. I looked over to see Rose's reaction to Alice taking her car, but she hadn't noticed yet.

I was glad to; our family was to turn up right now for Rose to be holding a grudge on Alice. Edward was gone; somewhere down south. Jasper was depressed by all the emotions in the house, and thinking it's his fault this all happened. Alice was mad about not saying goodbye to Bella. I am to! Then I could tell by just looking Rose in the eyes that she was upset to that Bella wasn't around anymore, though she would never admit it. 

As Alice was half way up the drive way a could smell… a human. 'What's Alice doing with a human?' a thought to my self. Then as the car got closer I could tell I've smelt that smell before…But it couldn't be her! Alice wouldn't do that…Well yes she would. Now the car was in the garage, and I knew the smell was Bella's, Bella was here! 

Rosalie stiffened next to me, she finally smelt it. She turned a glared at me then ran up stairs and slammed the bedroom door. I would talk to her later right now I had to see why Bella was here. 

I heard the door bell ring; Esme came down stairs to see who it was, but right before she got to the door she froze, smelling the human on the other side. So I got up and answered the door. 

Bella's POV 

Emmett answered the door, he looked so much bigger then I remembered. Before I could say anything he pulled me into a much too strong bear hug. If Ed- I didn't let myself finish that thought. 

"Bella" Emmett said loudly 

"Please...Put...Me...Down...I…Can't…Breath." I tried my best to get out. Nut instead of putting me down Emmett squeezed me harder. 

"Emmett put the girl down." That was the first time I realized Esme was behind Emmett. "NOW" she yelled when Emmett still didn't put me down. 

I could finally breathe again. Alice chuckled behind me. I turned around and glared at her. 

"Hey Emmett" I said when I turned back around, then turning to Esme "Thank-you." I chuckled. 

"You're welcome" Esme said then walked up to me pulling me into a much more comfortable hug. "Why are you here, how did you find us." She asked, and then gave Alice a very disapproving look. 

Esme's POV:

I was overly excited to see Bella, but I couldn't help but wonder if Alice went to Forks, and brought her here. 

"No Alice had nothing to do with it." Bella sighed then went on "I never got to say good-bye to you guys, and…well…I've missed all of you a LOT. So…" Bella stopped looking for the right words. 

"I went on the computer and Google Carlisle, The first result that came up was Carlisle Cullen Now working for the Portland Oregon, Southwest Hospital, so I left a note for Charlie and drove here." 

"Bella did you ask Charlie IF you could come out here? Or did you just come?" I asked her. She didn't answer just looked down ay her feet, and blushed. 

"Bella" I sighed 

'Cool Bella's a runaway" Emmett chuckled. "Now what would Edward think of that." 

I could see the tears forming in her eyes, just at saying his name. I walked over to her and rubbed her back. 

'Emmett' I said to low for Bella to hear. 

'Sorry' He answered, just as low. 

Jasper came down stairs saying hello to Bella, and mumbling about how we left him to talk to Rosalie. 

Alice skipped over and started to count, probably to a vision she's had. 

"5…4…3...2…1" 

"Oh…Oh…" Emmett yelled VERY loudly. 

Bella's POV 

"Emmett" Jasper growled annoyed 

"What is it" Esme me asked him, a little annoyed to. 

"I know what we could do."

"Really" Jasper said shocked (Jokingly) 

"Yes" Emmett said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I do get ideas every once in a while." 

"Let his finish it actually really good." Alice said shocked her self, 

"Thank-you" …very long pause… 

"If you don't hurry up I'll tell them." Alice blurted out with the suspense. 

"Okay, sorry I was just building up the suspense." Emmett mumbled, "We should call Edward and tell him Bella is here at our house." 

"We've tried that already" Jasper said, Giving Alice a questioning look. But Alice just nodded, and had a smile on her face. 

"I know," Emmett said "I'm not stupid, well we should have Bella call, and so he can here her voice." 

"Does she know why he left?" Esme asked Alice 

Alice nodded, "I told her." 

"Well will Edward answer the phone?" Jasper asked Alice, putting his arm around her waste. I looked up at her hopefully. 

* * *

That's it for today! I'm sorry I haven't updated I've just been really busy, I'm writing the next aim chat now so if your reading that it should be up by tomorrow. 

Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

Sorry about the long wait, I just didn't get a lot of reviews!and i was pretty busy

Last time:

"Well will Edward answer the phone?" Jasper asked Alice, putting his arm around her waste. I looked up at her hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 4: Calling Edward

BPOV

Alice sighed which did calm my nerves much, I just wanted to here her say 'Yes, Edward will answer and when he here's your voice, he comes running to you.' But no she has to say,

"I'm not sure." I leaned against the wall, wanting to just disappear, "He has a hard time deciding if he wants the answer it." I slid down the wall, onto the white carpet. This is only making the whole in my heart bigger and bigger.

"Bella, she didn't say that he won't, just that she's not sure." Of course Jasper could feel the doubt coming off of me. I smiled at him, but it didn't reach my eyes.

Now I wish I never moved to Forks, I would have never met Edward and never messed up the family that I've come to love. They don't deserve the pain. But the best year of my life was the year I moved to Forks.

Alice stepped out of Jaspers arm's, then went into the kitchen. She came back out with a phone, she smiled at me. It took all my strength to stand back up. Right now I felt terrible, hopefully hearing Edward's voice will help, at least a little bit.

"Here you go," Alice handed me the silver cordless house phone "Edward's cell is programmed on as number 4." I nodded, but cringed when she said his name.

Looking down at the phone I got nervous, what if he really doesn't love me; he just told his family that it was for my safety just as an excuse. I took a deep breath, and press number 4, and then pressed the Green 'talk' button. Taking another deep breath, I put the phone up to my ear.

There was nothing but a dial tone. Emmett burst out laughing; I just glared at him, trying to figure out what I did wrong. Alice and jasper were laughing too. I looked at Esme, she even cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and I heard a crash, I looked aver to were the sound came from. It was Emmett. He fell on the floor laughing.

"I meant he's number for on the contacts list," Alice explained, but it still didn't make much sense, it's no that funny.

"When we first go that phone, Edward did the same thing. We told him, Carlisle's office in the hospital was number 6… and well...after Emmett was teasing him about how a 110 year old can't even use a phone, we had to get a new T.V." Jasper laughed

I looked at the phone; it made me miss Edward so much more. Everyone (Besides Emmett) stopped laughing, when they saw my face. I couldn't help it though, when ever someone mentions 'him' the hole in my chest tugs at me and gets bigger.

'Oh, Bella" Esme embraced me in a hug, a very tight hug. Then she took the phone and just dialed Edwards's number instead of going into the contacts. Everyone went quite.

The only thing I could here was the phone ringing.

…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring….Ring…

"Hello" The voice on the other end answered.

"Hello Edward." I said back.

"Bella?" He questioned. Oh I can't believe I was talking to him. I never thought I would ever hear that perfect velvet voice again.

"Yes, it's me." I answered

There was a growl at the other end, Edward's.

"I know what I did was wrong but, hallucinating that's…that's. I don't know, I don't know anything, anymore." Then I heard a load crack on the other end.

"Edward you're…" I didn't get to finish because he cursed then hung up the phone. I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

Alice and Esme came over and embraced me in a hug, and I cried.

* * *

Review - The more reviews i get the faster i write!!


	5. Chapter 4 and a half: Bonus Chapter

**This is a bonus Chapter, its Edward's point of view, when Bella called him, and why he hung up.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter **

E POV: The Call

I looked up, there was thousands of leaves, tree's and well as Bella once said 'It's to green' well that fits what I'm looking at.

I've been wondering around, trying to find Victoria, but that wasn't going well. But I kept looking. Bella has to be perfectly safe, which is the reason I left, made my family leave, to make her safe, for her to have a normal happy human life.

Well I'll never find anyone else Bella was my one and only, but sometimes when you love someone you have to leave. She'll be happy marrying Mike or one of the boy's that are crazy for her at the Fork's high school.

"Ring…Ring..." My phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I picked it up.

"Home: 732-405-1003" **(Just a made up a number so please don't cal it)** 'It could be important' I thought to my self. Usually it's just Alice trying to get me to come back, and she always uses her cell phone. The only people that use the home phone are Esme and Carlisle.

"…Ring…Ring…Ring…" I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello Edward." The voice on the other end said. The voice I thought I would never hear again, that sweet voice.

"Bella?" I wondered it couldn't be her; she would have to be at my house. And she wasn't, she just wasn't. She couldn't be.

"Yes it's me" She answered. I growled it just couldn't, Alice would go and get her. I was just hallucinating.

"I know what I did was wrong but, hallucinating that's…that's. I don't know, I don't know anything, anymore." I yelled, and then kicked a tree. It fell down, with a load crack.

Why! Why did my mind have to play tricks on me! Didn't I suffer enough!

"Edward you're…" I slammed the phone shut. I just couldn't take it!

So I ran…and ran…and ran… not stopping. I had to get my mind way from her. I couldn't put my love in danger!

* * *

**Okay I know it's short, but it is a bonus, I was thinking of not doing it, because I'm not good at writing in Edward's POV but well I wanted everyone to see Edward's POV of hearing Bella's voice. I don't want people to be mad at him! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Charlie

Last Time:

"Edward you're…" I didn't get to finish because he cursed then hung up the phone. I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

Alice and Esme came over and embraced me in a hug, and I cried.

Chapter 5: Charlie

Tears were pouring from my eyes. That phone call made my emotions just spill over again. Though hearing his voice was amazing. I miss him so much.

Jasper came over and took the phone from me, I watched as he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. Alice slowly walked over to him shaking her head. So my guess was whatever Jasper was planning it wasn't going to work.

"Hello" He said in to the phone, Esme was still hugging me and rubbing my back. My tears started to get lighter.

"Edward…no…just please listen…no you didn't…Yes that's what I'm trying to say…She's here...please…Edward don't." Jasper closed the phone while shaking his head.

"Idiot," Alice muttered, I sighed. I should just give up, and forget about him, but that's not possible. I leaned against the wall.

From the corner of my eye I could she Rosalie at the bottom to the stairs, she walked over to Emmett. I could see there lips moving at vampire speed.

"Alice, is Charlie going o be mad when I call him?" I asked her, I was going to need to call him,

She went blank for a moment before saying, "Yes, and no. He's happy you finally left the house but isn't very happy with were you went."

I sighed as Esme got the phone and held it out to me.

"You need to call him he's your father Bella; he's going to be worried. Just tell him I invited you to stay here."

"Thank-you Esme" I said taking the phone, and dialing Charlie's number.

"Hello," He answered on the second ring.

"Hey dad"

"Oh, Bella are you okay I got so worried, where in the world did you go!" He yelled into the phone.

"Dad I'm fine, I went to Portland like I said in the note, and when I was at the mall I saw Alice, and Esme. They invited me to stay the week."

"Bella don't ever leave with out telling me again, and are you sure that's the best Idea staying with the Cullen's?" Charlie asked me.

"Edward's not here dad." I said

"Oh well okay kiddo, I glad you actually out and doing something,"

"Okay well I call you soon okay?"

"Sure thing Bells, bye"

"Bye dad." I said then hung up. I handed the phone Alice, She gave me a hug before going and putting it back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping

**i don't own anything **

**This is basiclly a filler, cause i couldn't just skip from the one part to the exciting part (Which is the next chapter)****

* * *

**

Last Time:

"Bye dad." I said then hung up. I handed the phone Alice, She gave me a hug before going and putting it back into the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 6: Shopping

It's been 2 day's since I've gotten to the Cullen's house. 2 day's since I last heard Edward's voice. And two day's that Alice has been begging me to go shopping.

Shopping, ugh, I still absolutely hate shopping. I lend back into the black couch, Edward's couch. Since the Cullen's just moved in a few months ago, Alice and Esme are still working on decorating the spare bed rooms.

When Alice first brought me into the room I started to cry, it made me think of all the memory's that I had with Edward. The last few days I've been looking through Edward's CD's and well moping around.

"Bella" Alice sang, as she danced into the room. "Shopping time"

I shudder "NO Alice no shopping."

"Yep shopping and you can't say no."

"And why is that?" I asked, she's been trying to get me shopping since I got here, why did this make any difference.

"Because Jasper's coming to" Alice clapped her hands happily

"No"

"Oh come on Bella" she pleaded, "I would like to do this the easy way."

I just shock my head.

"Jasper,' Alice said, in her normal voice, though he could hear her, and was by her side in a second.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jasper said to me

"It's okay," I said to him then turned to Alice "So where are we going?" I asked

Alice squealed both me and Jasper flinched. While she went on about all the stores we would have to go to.

"As long as you fit a bookstore in somewhere." I cut Alice off.

She pouted, not wanting to go.

"I think a book store would be nice." Jasper agreed with me, smiling.

"okay." She muttered

Japer and I laughed at her.

"We're here" Alice jumped out of the car, and then slammed the door.

Jasper went over to her side; I just stayed in the back, hoping she would forget about me.

But lucky me she didn't.

Alice went crazy with the shopping; I got 13 full bags of clothes.

First store we went into was Hollister (It was the first store she saw) she got me a strapless blue dress, which doesn't make much sense it's winter. (On profile) Then to go with it she got me a matching blue scarf, and blue flip flops (all on profile)

When I asked her where I would wear it to. She just pointed to her forehead, and said, "Trust me I know"

Then she got me stacks of clothes from every other store she could.

For herself Alice got 22 bags. Jasper was holding all of them, including mine. Even with his super strength I still felt bad for him.

When we finally got home I called Charlie to tell him I'm still okay, and then went into Edward's room to go to bed.

Sorry for the short chapter, I had to rush through it, (my mom's making me get off of the computer, but I'll be back)

_So I'm going to give you a sneak peak at the next chapter! _

_Chapter 7: Rosalie_

"_This is crazy!" Rosalie shouted "Edward makes a horrible decision and we all have to suffer from it." Then before I could blink she was standing right in from of me. _

"_Bella, you're the only one that can fix this." She shot at me_

"_How" I asked her, I've already tried to get him back and it didn't work. _

**The next chapter is probably my favorite one. I've always liked Rosalie, she is all mean and stuff, but she has a god reason! She was Raped my her fiancé, who would be mad all the time after that!**


	8. Chapter 7: Rosalie’s Outburst

I don't own anything,

Last time:

For herself Alice got 22 bags. Jasper was holding all of them, including mine. Even with his super strength I still felt bad for him.

When we finally got home I called Charlie to tell him I'm still okay, and then went into Edward's room to go to bed.

* * *

Chapter 7: Rosalie's Outburst

When I woke up everything hit me that I was in Edward's room, Edward wasn't coming back.

Now I'm realizing I didn't come here to see Alice, I came for Edward, I loved him to much to stay away, though I don't have enough courage to call him again. I was petrified that he would tell me to go home; he doesn't love, and didn't love me ever.

I didn't get up until Alice came barding into the room, 'making me get my sorry butt out of bed' as she put it. Then I just sat on the couch in the living room, talking to who ever came to site by me.

Esme asked me about school, and what I wanted to do when I was older. That question hit me hard though, I never knew what I wanted to do with my life till Edward came, and I wanted to be a vampire with him. But now he's gone, and I'm alone.

"You're not Alone Bella," Jasper, of course. Curse his stupid feeling detector vampire power! "You have all of us"

"I know," And I did know, with out all of them I would be going suicide.

"And Bella," I looked up at him "I'm sorry, this is entirely fault, if had more control over my blood lust this would have-"

I cut him off "Jasper this is not your fault, Edward would have found another reason to leave so he could keep me safe. The whole time he was here with me he kept telling me how dangers this was."

"Ye, I know Bella but I pushed-" Again I cut him off

"Jasper no buts" I sighed "Please this isn't you're fault"

"Yes it is,"

"Jasper stop blaming your self it would have happened no matter what." A voice yelled from up stairs, Rosalie's voice. She stomped do the stairs, human speed.

"This is crazy!" she shouted "Edward makes a horrible decision and we all have to suffer from it." Then before I could blink she was standing right in from of me.

"Bella, you're the only one that can fix this." She shot at me

"How" I asked her, I've already tried to get him back and it didn't work.

"How!" she yelled at me "I can't believe no one though of this! Alice of all people should have seen this coming."

Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle (Who we informed about everything) were now in the living room, with me jasper, and Rosalie.

"Just go to him," she said lightly "just go and get him back, he can't here your thoughts so you're the only on that can."

"He'll smell her," Carlisle said

"NO it would only make him go to her, it would be impossible for him to stay away, don't you see, it could work and we have Alice to tell us were he is,"

It actually made sense, but how am I going to walk around a forest by my self.

"We're idiot's" Alice mumbled

"Eddy's going to be coming back!" Emmett said happily

"Alice," Esme asked

"He'll be at a hotel on Sunday." She answered

"Really were?" Carlisle asked

"In Colombia, South Carolina," Alice said

"Road trip," Emmett yelled

I brought my knee's up to my chest, and hid my face, I couldn't think of Edward now, I just couldn't.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Esme in front of me. "What's wrong sweetie?"

'What if he doesn't want me, what if I'm dreaming?" I whispered, I could barley hear myself but I knew they could.

"This is ridiculous," Rosalie screamed "Bella Edward loves you got that?" I nodded slowly, "And we're going to go get him," again I nodded.

"Alice go pack the bag's, Jasper find the hotel number and book 3 room's, Emmett make sure all the car's have gas, Carlisle see if you can get off of work for a few day's, and Esme pack some food for Bella." Rosalie ordered everyone, and in a second everyone was gone.

* * *

There's only 2 or 3 chapters left and i would really liketo reach 100 reviews by then so please please review, and mabey if i get enough i wil write a sequal


	9. Chapter 8: Driving and Plan

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the long wait, I wasn't here last week-end (I slept at my friends house and we had to walk 6 miles) and i'm not going to be here this week-end i'll be in the middle of no-where with not T.V, Computer, or Cell-phone sevice. So i won't be able to update. Also this chapter is short because i had to write it in a rush so i wouldn't just leave ou hanging for another week.

**Also Monday- Friday is my sping break (only on day left till it starts!) so when i get back I'll write the Bella and Edward chapter!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Alice go pack the bag's, Jasper find the hotel number and book three room's, Emmett make sure all the car's have gas, Carlisle see if you can get off of work for a few day's, and Esme pack some food for Bella." Rosalie ordered everyone, and in a second everyone was gone.

Chapter 8: Driving

It only took everyone 15 minutes to get everything ready for the trip.

So now we were driving in the car on our way to South Carolina, were the love of my life was.

I was in Rosalie's convertible with Alice and Jasper **(AN: She doesn't have the yellow car yet, because she doesn't get it till Eclipse).**Rosalie and Emmett were in t he jeep, and Esme and Carlisle were in the Mercedes.

We were on our way to get Edward: The love of my life.

"So Alice how long is the ride going to be?" I asked from the back seat. Jasper was driving while Alice was looking out the window; probably for stores to stop at.

Her face went blank for a second, "about a day,"

So one day to wait to see that perfect face, topaz eyes, messy bronze hair and cold skin. Think about him made my eyes start to fill with tears. I missed him so much, and there was still a whole in my chest that would tug at me every time I think about him, though hopefully it will go away when I see his crocked smile.

It only took my a few hours to fall into a deep sleep, and I bet you could guess who I was dreaming of.

"Bella, wake up" a soft voice called, and then a cool hand shuck me awake. "Bella come on were here."

"Oh come on, just slap her!" a frustrated voice said.

"Rosalie!" The soft voice said in a warning tone.

"She's up, just confused." Another voice said.

"It takes a few minutes for human's to be aware of their surrounds when they first wake up." A doctor like voice said gently.

Then I realized the Cullen's were the voices I was hearing. Slowly I opened my eyes, to see everyone in front of me.

"Finally," Rosalie muttered.

"Where are we?" I wondered out loud. It was warmer then Forks, but I could still here it pouring outside.

"South Carolina," Alice answered my question, "and we only got two hours till the rain stops and sun comes out."

"Oh," I got up and out of the car; the Cullen's all looked like models standing out dripping wet in the rain.

"Okay, Bella all you have to do Is go to the 11th floor, and Edward is in room 216 **(I just used my birth day Ha Ha) **Then just knock, he'll answer." I nodded "we'll be down here getting our rooms."

"Good luck Bella," Emmett laughed, then the rest of the Cullen's also wished me luck, I blushed and started toward the doors of the Hotel

**There's only a few chapters left! the most 4 or 5 plus the epilogue!**

**Review! (Cause i would really like to reach 100 by the time this is over)**


	10. Chapter 9: Remembering to Breath

**Sorry i havn't updated in a long time i had a very bad case of Writers block. Since i havn't updated i'll put the AN at the bottom so you can start reading.**

**Don't own anything**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"Good luck Bella," Emmett laughed, then the rest of the Cullen's also wished me luck, I blushed and started toward the doors of the Hotel._

_:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":_

Chapter 9: Remembering to Breath

Taking deep breaths, I opened on of the tall metal doors, to get into the hotel. A rush of cool air hit me as I walked in, I felt good. I've gotten used to the cold because of the Cullen's and well now I liked the cold it reminded me of Edward.

I looked around the expense hotel. Everything was gold and some kind of shiny expensive fabric. This was properly one of the most expensive hotels in this area. Well this was Edward he never cared about money. None of the Cullen's did, Alice could see the stock market, and what to invest in, plus Carlisle has been a doctor for years. That would definitely add to there money. Then before me they didn't have to buy food.

As I passed the front desk, I smiled at the girl on the phone behind the counter. She smiled back then frowned when she looked over at the line in front of her. The line had about 20 people in it, and as far as I could tell it was just her working.

Now I reached the elevators, I pressed the worn-down arrow that was pointed upwards. I noticed that I was now holding my breath, so I started to keep track of my breathing. Which would be better then thinking about what I was about to do.

I heard a soft ding, the elevator was here. Slowly walked in, the people inside gave me weird looks. There was a couple probably on there honeymoon, which made the whole in my chest tug at me again. Then there was a tall man looked like he was in his late forties, wearing a business suit.

The couple moved over slightly so I could get to the panel of buttons. I pressed 11 then moved over to the only open wall in the elevator to lean against it.

"Are you alright?" The lady asked. She had a curios expression. I just nodded while my eyes started to water. She reminded me of what I was doing in this hotel. "Are you sure?"

"I'm…fine," I toke everything to get those words out.

The elevator dinged as it came to the 9th floor. Only two more levels till I was on the same one as Edward. I focused on breathing again. **(I know she sounds like she's going to give birth but she's just scared)**

The couple got off and the elevator continued its journey upwards. 9…10…'Ding'…11. Floor Eleven. I took a deep breath, and the guy in the business gave me a weird look. I stepped out of the elevator.

To the right was rooms 200-279 and the left was rooms 279-315. So I went to the right, and I watched as I walked and the numbers started to get larger.

200…201…202…203…204…205…206…207…208…209…210… 211…212…213….214…215…and room number 216, my heart started beating faster as I raised my hand to knock on the dark brown door.

Knock…Knock

I stood back and waited for him to answer the door. Edward was behind the door, now all I have to do is wait. I heard a light noise, and then I saw the door knob turn slowly. I held my breath, waiting to see the bronze face that I hadn't seen in months.

The door opened, slowly revealing the bronze hair, topaz eye, pale skin, Edward.

He looked at me in shock. "Bella?"

I nodded and looked at my toes. It didn't feel like he wanted me here very much. "HI," I said softly, barley could here my self but I know he could.

"Bella," He repeated, "It's really you right?"

"Yes it's really me, and it was me who called you a few days ago to." I tried to laugh but I started to cry instead. Edward slowly and hesitantly came and rapped his arms around me.

"Oh god Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left." HE whispered into my hair.

I pulled away "No you shouldn't have, Alice told me everything you should not have left. The only thing you did was make me miserable." I leaned against the back wall, tears coming much faster now.

"Bella, I'm sorry, so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Edward was now walking towards me.

"Forgive you?" I asked laughing, though still crying

"Could you?" He asked sadly

"I forgave you the second Alice explained everything to me!" Then I stood up and threw myself in his arms.

"Thank you Bella Thanks you." HE kept repeating that into my hair, Over and Over again.

"I have one question though." Edward asked pulling away slightly so he could see my face.

"Anything," I answered

"How did you find me?"

* * *

AN: Okay i was going to end the story there but i won't be that mean i'll give you one more (Probably short chapter) and a epiologe.

Also since this story is almost over i need some poeple to go on my profile and vote for which story you want me to write next. theres...

**Isabella**- The first chapter is already posted. it basicly Anastashia with Edwrad and Bella replacing the characters etc.

Then..

**Forgotten Promise**- I have the first 5 chapters written on paper, the summery is- Bella and Edward have been dating through out hight school. NOw there about to start collage and Edwards Parents want him to go to school in london. So When edward leaves he gives Bella a promise ring saying he will come back and Marry her as soon as his schooling is over. BUt now it's 4 years later and Bella hasn't heard from Edward. She is now a famos Author and while walking to her car she see's a poster for Edward's piano concert. What does she do? All human Pairings: B-E A-J Em-R (I would perfer to do this one)

PLease Vote!!

And

Review


	11. Chapter 10: Google Last chapter

_Last Chapter:_

"_I have one question though." Edward asked pulling away slightly so he could see my face. _

"_Anything," I answered _

"_How did you find me?" _

Chapter 10: Google

"Well…" I started he took my hand and led me into the room closing the door behind us he sat me down on the bed. Edward sat next to me I leaned into him as I continued "I missed everyone I never got to say good-bye you know. Though that's what I kept telling myself I was doing it for, anyway."

"So I was doing a research paper for History, and when I went on to Google to find information for my paper I thought to us it to find your family."

"I typed in Carlisle Cullen, and I got the hospital he was currently working at. So I wrote Charlie a note saying I needed a vacation and I left." Edward stopped before I could say anything else.

"You just left Charlie a note; you didn't tell him were you were going?" He sounded pretty anger, but there was also a hint of humor in his voice as well.

"Yes," I nodded,

"Bella," Edward sighed

"When I got to the Hospital, Alice came a few seconds later, of course." I laughed and Edward joined me. "Then she explained why you left. We went back to your house and I got to see everyone."

"Then Emmett had the idea to call you, so I did" I looked up at Edward, he was frowning.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't want to believe it was you, I wanted you to have a normal human life." Edward explained

"Well after a few days of mopping around Rosalie told me to just go after you, so here I am" I smiled

"All because of a website, Google" Edward laughed and I laughed with him.

"Alice is going to getting impatient" Edward said

"You can here there thoughts?" I asked, they told me they would stay away far enough so Edward couldn't get inside there heads.

"There in the lobby." He told me

So we went hand in hand out of the hotel room to go see his family.

When we finally got back to Forks, Charlie grounded me for leaving. He also hated Edward for leaving me. Jacob started to come around more telling me to stay away from the Cullen's of course I didn't listen to him. He had grown a lot since the last time I had seen him, and he now believed that in the same legend as his father.

Then Edward started to tell me to stay away from Jacob…and well everyone in LaPush. Then every time they were around each other they almost tore the other ones head off. I soon realized that Jacob was a Werewolf; it wasn't that hard with Edward calling him dog all the time.

Once high school was over Edward asked me to marry him, which of course I accepted. A few months after our wedding which was planned by Alice, and was way over the top, I was turned into a vampire.

I was a unique vampire; I didn't have any blood lust, though I still needed to drink it. I also could block other vampire's powers and use there own against them, but only the person with that power. So I could read Edwards mind now! He really hates that. Every now and then I would think back to how everything started.

I moved to forks to give my mom space, not accepting to find anything except to much rain. I never would have thought I would find out vampires were real, or fall in love with one. Then get my heart broken, then fixed again, and now looking back at everything I realize non of this would have ever happened if I didn't move to the place I hate the most.

**This was the last chapter,sorry it took so long i just didn't know how to end it. and yes i'm awaer that this is the worst written chapter but i had a really bad writers block **

**I'll be posting my new story soon.. and that stary is Forgotten promise. the one that one the poll. please watch for that story! i'm going to have a Beta for it so it will be better then this one so please read it when it's up. **

**Review**


	12. New Story!

**My newest Story is up! Please go and read it! **

**It's called Forgotten Promise **

**The summary is...**Edward and Bella dated threw out high school, now Edward is going to collage in London, they won't get to see each-other for 4 years  
Edward gives her a promise ring, and tells her that he'll come back and marry her. But Bella never heard from him again, now Bella is a famous Author living in New York City, and Edward is a Famous pianist, and is in New York for a tour. When Bella see's a poster for a concert, What will she do?  
Promise Ring for the story. (Promise ring is on my profile)

**Please check it out and review!**

**(oh and i'm very dissapioted that i never made it to 100 reviews, though thank you to everyone that did review)**


End file.
